


One last dance

by endlinass



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlinass/pseuds/endlinass
Summary: Sabrina hated that she had to avoid him. She hated what happened to their relationship. She hated a distance between two of them, which become bigger in every day, but she couldn’t do anything. Naively run to him but every single time break because of his walls? This variant isn’t too bad but she just tired of trying.
Relationships: Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 16





	One last dance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on English. i hope that isn’t too bad! i don’t know how works the website but let me know if you’ll notice mistakes!  
> enjoy<3

The Hilda’s and Doctor Cee wedding was going. Perhaps, there weren’t any other reason to be happy at this dark time, but Sabrina weren’t smiling at all. Even if it appeared, her smile looked sad, but not truly and happy. 

Everyone was dancing. Hilda with Cee, Zelda with Mambo Marie, Roz with Harvey, who were invited too, Theo with Robin and a little more couples that Sabrina didn’t know well. She was looking at them enthusiastically and a little jealousy because they were happy. Unlike she. She weren’t happy at all. 

She divided and it can become known. Somewhere near walking insane Blackwood, who let out the Eldrich terrors, and everyone just drink champagne and enjoy tasty chicken. Of course it all was a lie. The main reason of her sadness was Nick and their breaking up. After that they didn’t talk too much either. They just say a short “Hi”, asking “how are you doing” but then the dialog was awkward and on of them go away. Sabrina hated that she had to avoid him. She hated what happened to their relationship. She hated a distance between two of them, which become bigger in every day, but she couldn’t do anything. Naively run to him but every single time break because of his walls? This variant aren’t too bad but she just tired of trying. 

His words sounded at her head again. To be clear, it have never stopped. 

“You weren’t worth it.”

His phrases, that he said to her by being angry, firmly stuck at her head. Like cats, which didn’t want to leave their comfortable place. Sometimes she really wanted to forget it, but “cats” don’t wanted it. It seems like it stuck in her head forever. 

Sabrina was lonely sitting on a bench in front of dance floor and sadly looking to dancing people. She felt like someone came and stayed at her right. This someone sat on the bench too near to her. 

“You look stunning” 

She shuddered because she wasn’t expected to hear this voice. She turned her head and saw his brown eyes. She thought that it weren’t blur anymore like at the moment of their last meet. 

“Thanks, “ she said quietly but her heart was beating too fast. It was weird - seeing him so close after that much time and talking absolutely quietly. Like she didn’t see his face at her dreams. Like she don’t love him anymore. 

They both were silent and Spellman decided to ruin the hush. Too good moment to talk. 

“So are you.” 

“Thank you, “ he curled his lips in a grin. “Today Hilda is perfect.”

“It’s her day, “ agreed Sabrina and shrugged. “She has to be like this.” 

And they both fell silent. They both didn’t know what to say. Too much happened and they needed to talk about so much things. But there weren’t any words. There were only emotions and aching hearts. 

One more song ended. New one started to play. It was slow and beautiful melody that changed a loud and dancing one. Every person of every pair came closer. Sabrina looked at Hilda and her husband and noticed how gently Cee touched her waist. Spellman smiled after what she saw and remembered February 14th of this year. The first school dances without Harvey. The first school dances with Nick. 

And what happened with them now? Now they were sitting on the same bench but Sabrina couldn’t touch his arm anymore and he couldn’t press her closer. She couldn’t touch his curly hair and whispered to his lips how she liked it. Now there was a huge distance between two of them and the sea of untold phrases. She was sinking in that sea but the worst things was that she didn’t want to be rescued. 

The memories of their relationship warmed her soul and she never wanted it to forget. Not any moment, not any detail. It seemed more crystal and valuable than ever. All she had was just the memories that she accurately kept at her soul. 

There was a big difference between relationship with Nick and relationship with Harvey. Harvey was her best friend from early childhood, he was her first love. It’s magical and sweet, but love to Nick was absolutely different. It was a passion, an agony. They were spoiled, they were dirty. 

But it still wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough to never see those things that Sabrina saw. 

Some of this memories just break a remains of her young heart. 

Spellman turned right her head again just to see his face. To be sure that Nick still here. And that moment was so perfect and she didn’t want it to end at all. 

Melody started playing loudly. Nick looked at her back, perhaps after he felt her view. Now she could looked at his dark eyes even is he weren’t sure that he’ll allow. Tha wall, which were between them, didn’t look capable of collapsing. 

“Let’s dance?” suddenly asked Scratch and his arm reached out to her. Sabrina was confused because she didn’t expect it at all. 

If she refuse, she will lose her possibility to feel his touchings and extend their closeness for a few minutes more. 

If she allow, she will break her cold and throw pride to the farest corner of her soul. She will be forgetting in a love to him again. 

“Why not?” said Sabrina and her wall of indifference crushed. 

She squeezed his hand and felt his rough skin again. It was wrong - to feel his hand after al happened between them but Spellman always was an intruder. 

She felt his touching at her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her common sense said her “goodbye” and waved it’s hand malevolently laughing. She looked at his eyes understating that she couldn’t stop. Nick was looking to a deep of her eyes back. When he was looking to it at the last time, her eyes were full of tears. 

“You stopped drinking?” she said suddenly but she immediately became confused. Too private question but she couldn’t handle her curious. 

“I did, “ answered Scratch a little smiling. He looked surprised. “How did you know?”

“ Because of your eyes. Your view was blur before.” she smiled gently. “On the way to normal life?”

“Will we ever have a normal life?”

And the question was too correct. Spellman didn’t think that she will ever live as quietly as her first fifteen years. Then her biggest problem was “F” on the history test but absolutely not apocalypse or fight of hell’s throne. 

Now they were moving with the slow and gently song. They both didn’t notice that Nick squeezed his waist a little stronger that he should, and Sabrina pull him closer than a normal distance. 

“If we will want it so much, one day we’ll get it, “ Sabrina optimistically said still looking to his face. “Do you fell better?” 

“Yes, “ he confessed truly. “Much better than i did.” 

Sabrina nodded pursuing her dark red lips. His phrase scratched her heart too painfully. For her it meant that he hadn’t chance to heal dating with her. To heal from he did for her. 

“I’m so sorry, “ Spellman said quietly and ruined eyes contact. She turned her head to he don’t see her tears. 

“For what?” Nick frowned and tried to catch her look again. 

“For everything. It all happened to you because of me and i’m so, so sorry, “ her voice faltered and the last wall of pride crushing.

“Spellman, look at me.“ 

“Sabrina” - is her name that everyone called her by. She used to everyone calling her like that. “Brina” - is her warm nickname from mortal friends and it remember her the best years of childhood. “Spellman” - is her last name and before Nick only teachers called her like that. But when Scratch call her “Spellman” she feels like goosebumps start to rise around her body and butterflies in her stomach started flying. 

She couldn’t do not look at him. Nick feels like his heart sank after he saw tears on her eyes. And he hated that it happened because of him again. 

“Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault. If I ever did something, i did it because of my decision. “ he too close to start whispering.

The dance is forgotten. He’s holding her face in his arms and she could feel warm of his skin. He’s seeing her tears and he’s restraining himself to do not erase these from her face. This motion doesn’t fits his friend status. 

“You don’t think like that, do you?” she smiled sadly. “I remember what did you said to me in the forest. And you was right. You just needed to let me use my body to sharpen Lucifer. I’m sorry, Nick.”

“I would never let you go through it. “he shook his head and lowered his hands. 

“If I did it, we would have less problems.”

“Stop thinking like that, Sabrina. I’m serious.”

“I’m so tired.” she confessed and walk away from main crowd. Nick was noiseless following her. As in forest but now they s changed roles. “I’m so tired of things i made myself. I had to claimed the throne for the first time, it is my fate! I screwed up and everyone affected! I hate myself more than anyone!” 

She was screaming and crying because of everything she felt for a long time but couldn’t tell. Tears fell to her face and Scratch felt her pain. And he hated that he couldn’t just kiss her. Her eyes was actually tired and her voice completely disappear at the end of her monologue.  
  
“Ended? So now listen to me. Everything you did, you did just for others. You always wanted to help and make it better. Don’t even think that you don’t worth something. If someone did because of you, this someone did it just because of huge love that you showed everyone.” 

“Nick?” she heard thing that he didn’t say. “Do you? You... Really...?”

And Scratch nodded absolutely understanding about which part of his monologue she’s asking. No lie.  
  
They were looking at each other for a minute without any single word. Then she immediately ruined a distance between them snuggling closer to him. She wrapped her light arms around his neck again and her nose was buried in his chest. But Nick didn’t know what to do. To hug her back? Too risky, because he can’t let her go after. To do nothing and to stay like that? It will hurt Sabrina even more. No, not this time. 

And Spellman was feeling a warm in her waist. He pulled her closer when he understood how much he’ve missed her. 

Someday they’ll be together again. Someday when they will have time to his own lifes. 


End file.
